


Hungry Kitty Cat

by iridescentcat



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Boy Lio, Galo fucks a cat boy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentcat/pseuds/iridescentcat
Summary: Lio can be a bad cat. But that’s mostly because he’s hungry.He must be hungry with how much he’s meowing. It’s just like the last time Galo didn’t give him his dinner at the time Lio is usually waiting for his food, and that led to a series of unfortunate events.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Hungry Kitty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this work is very inspired by milka121's Nyan!Lio AU! I just thought that their cat boy Lio was very cute and I wanted to write something based off of that. 
> 
> Link to their cat boy Lio fics: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687666

Lio can be a bad cat. But that’s mostly because he’s hungry. 

He must be hungry with how much he’s meowing. It’s just like the last time Galo didn’t give him his dinner at the time Lio is usually waiting for his food, and that led to a series of unfortunate events. 

Unfortunate events such as Lio scratching up his couch that needed to be patched for the fifth time, stealing tid bits of food from his plate and sitting on the countertop in the most scandalous way when Galo clearly told him to _not_ sit his naked ass down where he’s prepping dinner for the both of them. That, and Lio is loud.

Cats are loud, Galo already knew that, but Lio gives a whole new meaning to _loud_ as he mewls and yowls at Galo for no reason. Is there a moth on the ceiling? Lio is now dead silent, instead choosing to chitter away at an invisible spot on the wall in front of him with his tail swishing in anticipation. Lio makes a little swaying motion with his hips before he dashes in a sudden lunge at a random smidge of shadow, then makes another straightforward pounce that directly intersects into the path of Galo’s approaching footsteps.

“Lio!” Galo stumbles back, desperate not to stumble onto his tail.

Lio stills despite his energy, immediately perks with eyes blown wide. He tilts his head with a cute little twitch of his ears. 

“What’s gotten into you bud?” Galo crouches down, patting Lio’s head between his ears, “You’re so energetic. You hungry?”

“Hungry,” Lio chirps back, makes a rumbling trill of approval as Galo’s fingers scratch at just the right spot behind his ears. His tail curls around his ankle, makes another low purr, “Bored. Want Galo to feed me.”

“Dinner’s almost done. You can wait for a little bit more alright?”

Lio seems to have other plans that defer from waiting. He tackles Galo to the floor with his eyes blown wide and his mouth parted to release little bouts of hot breaths. 

“Hungry,” Lip pants. He moves his small frame down the larger expanse of Galo’s body until his hands knead into the space between Galo’s legs.

_Oh_. So “That’s what you wanted huh?” 

Lio grins, showing off his little white fangs. His tail thumps excitedly against the floor, “Hungry!”

“Alright alright, I’ll give you what you want,” Galo smiles, “I’ll even give you dessert if you promise to be quiet for the rest of the day okay?” 

Lio nods, “Rest of the day, okay.” 

“Good kitty. You’re so good aren’t you Lio?”

Galo thinks it’s the cutest thing when Lio purrs in bliss at his warm praise. His cheek nuzzles and rubs insistently between his legs and Galo groans as he feels that teasing friction rub against his quickly hardening erection. 

He pats Lio’s soft hair, scratching a spot behind his ear, “What do you want Lio? A treat for being such a good boy?” 

Lio purrs, a ticklish vibration he feels more than he hears, then makes an impatient sound between a growl and a trill as he fumbles with the waistband of Galo’s pants. His ears perk up when he slips his cool hand into his pants, taking Galo’s hard dick out with a triumphant light in his eyes. Galo feels a wave of hot warmth flush up to his ears, a mad heat that prickles his neck and cheeks as Lio wraps his small hands around the girth of his erection. It should concern him, how long Lio’s claws as his hands fondle with him (And he’s been meaning to trim them for quite some time now), but that thought goes all to hell when Lio looks at him with dilated pupils, panting. 

“Treat,” Lio chirps before he presses his wet lips eagerly onto the head of his dick. 

Galo has to bite back a shout, curling his fingers and then vaguely realising there’s nothing he can really hold onto. His hands find purchase on Lio’s hair instead, twining his fingers gently into his pale locks as Lio slurps and licks his straining dick. He releases a rough moan, appreciative as Lio’s tiny pink tongue darts out to lick and suckle on him. When he does start to take all of Galo into his small mouth, it’s all Galo can do to ground himself and think of things not hot and wet as Lio’s slick mouth from cumming down his throat in that instant. 

“Mmrph!” 

“Yeah Lio?” Galo says, words breathy as he strokes Lio’s messy hair, “You need anything?”

Lio makes a small whining mewl around his dick. Wordlessly, Galo palms the back of Lio’s shirt, shifting it up to reveal Lio’s slender arched back and the pale expanse of his skin where it connects with the base of Lio’s tail. He takes a hold of it in his palm and Lio stiffens, mouth growing lax as he makes a needy whining noise before he resumes licking and suckling on Galo’s dick. He sucks in a breath and begins rubbing his thumb into the base of Lio’s tail. 

Lio’s mouth is occupied but the desperate mewl he makes is very much loud still. Cautiously and with a slightly apprehensive grin on his lips, Galo tugs his tail firmly. 

“Nyah!” Lio jerks, mouth breaking off his glistening dick to leave a shiny string of salvia connecting from his lips. 

Galo grips his tail harder, jerking it gently again as Lio squirms, pale legs shaking. His tail bristles as Galo runs his free hand over Lio’s spine, fingers dipping into the line of his back. Lio decides then to start wriggling until he’s finally happy with perching himself on Galo’s lap, his prick of arousal poking Galo’s hard stomach. Galo’s breath is rushed out of him as Lio suddenly changes gear, furiously rutting onto his bare dick with needy loud meows and the grip on his shoulders tightening so hard he feels it breaking skin. 

“Lio, no! Bad kitty.” 

Lio releases a surprised _nyah_ as Galo pushes his weight forward, laying Lio onto his back. Lio’s ears flick, irritated, as he makes a soft rumbling growl in his throat. 

“Hungry,” Lio mewls, an angry and suggestive flush on his cheeks.

Galo gives him a soft look, patting his hip in comfort, “Yeah I’m getting there bud.”

Galo doesn’t give Lio the chance to start yowling, because he bends Lio’s legs back with his hands pushing behind his knees, pinning them down to his chest before placing his mouth onto his twitching rim. Lio mewls a string of needy sounds as Galo dutifully gets to work with his tongue, probing inside Lio’s hole and feeling how his walls shudder and clench onto him. He can feel the shake in Lio’s thighs as he mouths his way deeper, making sure to flex his tongue in at every sensitive spot. Lio’s back arches in a way that just isn’t possible for a normal human being as Galo gives him a broad lick before plunging his fingers into Lio with a well aimed thrust. 

Lio yowls, a strong shudder shaking his body as his hips urgently push back onto his mouth. Galo has to blink a couple times as Lio’s tail swats at his face, batting his head softly. The small hips in his grasp jump and jerk as he continues to stretch his shuddering hole with both his wet tongue and thrusting fingers. At one point Galo sees Lio trying to crane his neck up and Galo prods into the bundle of nerves with his finger, making sure Lio really feels it as he rubs circles into the small bundle of nerves. Lio’s pupils expand, releasing a loud whine, before his head drops back.

That small thud of his skull hitting the floor reminds Galo that it’s probably not a good idea to fuck on the hard floor. He removes his mouth and fingers as Lio releases a disapproving rumble. 

“C’mon Lio, up we go,” Galo scoops Lio up into his arms, balancing his restless weight with one hand under his butt and the other holding firmly against his back. Lio is obedient enough to wrap his arms around Galo’s neck, legs hooking and locking into place around his waist. 

“Good Lio,” Galo praises, “Let’s go to bed yeah?” 

Lio gives him a narrowed look and a meow that Galo doesn’t need to be a cat to simply interpret as ‘hurry up’. 

Galo manages to stride fast enough to do the bedroom before Lio wriggles out of his grip impatiently. He plops onto the made bed, kneading his hands into the sheets before leaning his face down to rub his cheek into it. In a different sort of context, Galo would think it was adorable, how Lio is purring into the freshly washed sheets, but when Lio looks back at him with blown eyes and his small hips swaying to catch his entire attention on the round enticing curve of his ass, Galo feels as if he might combust. Figuratively and very much literally. 

“Mrow.” 

Galo crawls onto the bed with a breath of anticipation, stopping to kneel behind Lio’s arched back. He brings his palms onto the soft globes of his ass, massaging a rough thumb into it. Lio’s tail shakes from base to tip and Lio makes a needy sound that is impossible to resist. 

“You ready Lio?” 

Lio grumbles a soft purr and ruts back onto Galo’s erection, eager. 

Galo thrusts in all at once as he grips his waist. Lio jolts and keens, his entire back arching into the mattress as Galo grips his hips with his hands and jams all of himself into Lio’s twitching body. 

“Nyah-ah! Ah!” 

Galo pushes his shirt up to the base of his neck, leaning down to lick the sweat off Lio’s nape. He slams in harder, appreciating the tight little shudders that he can visibly see in shaky tremors on Lio’s pale skin. Lio is mewling louder and sharper by the second as Galo fucks him into the springy mattress, forcing him forward across the wrinkled sheets with every determined thrust. 

On a second thought, he pulls out. He flips Lio over and his slim thighs fall back, proving to be incredibly flexible as he pushes them all the way back to have his feet pinned beside his ears.

‘Nya?” Lio tilts his head, blinking at the sudden pause.

And then Galo’s slamming his way into him again, connecting harsh thrusts against the cat boy’s hips with loud claps of their skin and Lio’s pleasured needy wails urging him on. One final jam of his hips has Lio howling, cumming in hot spurts onto both their stomachs. Galo bites his lip, screwing his eyes shut to seek his own release until he feels himself bursting inside. 

It takes a moment for Galo to recover and when he does, he rests his eyes on Lio’s curled up figure laying spent on the bed, chest rising and falling as he lets out a stream of cute tiny mewls and a content purr every so often.

“You liked that Lio?” He can’t help smiling, running his hand through Lio’s messy hair. 

Lio purrs in response, shuffling forward to bunt his head further into Galo’s palm. They stay like that for a while with Galo smiling endearingly as he showers Lio with warm praises and soothing pats. 

That’s until Lio suddenly pulls away from his lap to leave it cold and empty, the same way he does when he finds something interesting. Before Galo can even begin to question, Lio lifts his leg, stretching it out as he ducks his head between his legs. Galo flushes the deepest hottest red he’s ever felt in his life as Lio’s tongue starts to clean his own dripping hole, licking up the white sticky mess. The excited purring sound Lio makes as he laps up the remains of Galo’s cum has him almost combusting a second time. 

“Lio that’s dirty!”

Lio stops mid lick, his cute little tongue half out as he looks back at him inquisitively with wide curious eyes. 

“I’ll wipe you down okay? Bathroom’s right over there.”

“Dessert,” Lio states as he goes back to licking the dribbling cum out of himself, 

“That’s not dessert Lio!!”

Lio ends up getting dessert and still yowling the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't betad very much so I apologise for any grammatical errors. I just wanted to put it out there because by now I've been through a tiring week and my brain is pretty much slush at this point to bother editing it anymore haha
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I certainly enjoyed writing this.


End file.
